percy jackson et le retour du Seigneur des Titan livre pas finit
by luna.ginny
Summary: vivez des aventures passionnantes avec Percy, Annabeth, Grover et tous leurs amie et ennemis de monde de la mythologie grec Bonne Lecture


_**Chapitre 2 : Je suis trop puissant**_

Je fut une nouvelle fois réveiller par Tyson qui appuyait sur ma blessure.

Aie !

Désoler Percy mais il faut bien te réveiller

Je sais, quelle heure est-il ?

Trois heures !

Trois heures ?

Du matin !

T'es fou ou quoi ?

Non

Alors pourquoi me réveiller aussi tôt ?

Parce que il y a quelque chose qui brille là bas et je ne sais pas se que c'est.

Quoi ?

Ça !

Ça quoi ?

Ça là ! Regarde !

Ah ça ! Mais c'est juste la fontaine, mais attend donne moi une drachmes s'il te plais.

Tient ! Me dit t-il. Je là pris et je la jeta dans la lumière. Et là je vis la personne dont je m'attendais le moins à voir : ma mère !

Maman ? Lui dis-je

Salut chérie, sa va ?

Oui, pourquoi ?

Percy tu aurais du me prévenir !

Te prévenir de quoi ?

Que tu étais devenu Immortel !

Ah heu.. je suis désoler de ne pas t'avoir prévenu, mais maintenant toute la colonie est au courant, à l'heure qu'il est. Et pourquoi m'appelais par un message-iris ?

C'est Grover qui ma montrait comment faire, ton père m'avais donner un sachet de drachmes, et quand ton père m'a dit que tu était devenu Immortel, j'ai décidé de t'appelais à la façon demi-dieu.

Et pourquoi à trois heures du matin ? Tyson à appuyé sur ma blessure en me réveillant.

Désoler, pas fait exprès, lança Tyson.

Quoi ? Quelle blessure ? Demanda ma mère

c'est de cette façon que la colo à sue que j'étais immortel. Alors pourquoi à trois heures du matin ?

Eh bien comme ça personne ne peut te déranger.

Eh bien merci, mais et toi il faut que tu dort.

Je ne suis pas fatiguer

Mais si !

Tu as de la chance de voir ta mère Percy. Me lança mon demi-frère.

Tu n'as pas de mère Tyson ? Demanda Sally Jackson

Non je n'en ai pas. Affirma Tyson

Mais tu n'as pas eu un seul contacte avec elle ? Lui demandai-je

Non.

Tu c'est Tyson tu es la bienvenu à la maison

Merci Madame Jackson

Oh je t'en pris appelle moi Sally

D'accord Merci Sally !

Ce n'est rien et puis tu es le demi-frère de Percy après tout

Oui et si tu veux frangin tu pourras dormir dans ma chambre quand tu viendra. Lui dis-je

Merci frero.

Bon je doit vous laissez sa fait deux heures qu'on est en train de parlait. Sur ces mots l'image ce dissipas.

C'est vrai il est cinq heures dix, on ferait mieux de retourner ce coucher. Dis-je à Tyson.

Ouais t'as raison, a tout à l'heure

à toute à l'heure.

Je me remis dans mon lit mais je ne parvenais pas à me rendormir. Tyson lui commencer déjà à ronflé, il a de la chance lui de trouver le sommeille aussi facilement. Bon j'avoue qu'aujourd'hui tout le monde vas dire « comment ce fait-il que tu sois Immortel ? » mais bon il faudra bien que je m'y face. Dès que je vis afficher sept heures sur mon portable je réveilla Tyson, celui-ci me dit :

Déjà ! J'ai dormie que deux heures

Eh oui mon vieux aller vient on vas manger

Comme d'habitude je pris un rapide petit déjeuné pour qu'on ne puisse pas me posait des question au sujet de mon Immortalité. Ensuite je parti dans mon endroit préféré, sur la plage de Long-Island. Je mamusais avec mes pouvoir quand je vis une dryade elle me dit en pensée

« fils de Poséidon »

Salut ! Lui dis-je

« Comment ce fait-il que tu sois Immortel ? »

Quoi ? Pas encore ça

« Ton père est inquiet » dit une autre voix

Qui ?

« je suis le dauphin, fidèle de ton père »

Ah mais je te connais, je t'es vu quand Tyson ma récupré quand j'étais évanoui.

« Oui »

Pourquoi est-il inquiet ?

« Il à peur pour toi »

Sa c'est normal je suis son fils, mais est-ce que ça un rapport avec Zeus ?

« Oui, c'est sa le problème quand tu as battue le seigneur des cieux, il à dit que tu était trop puissant et que tu es une menace. »

je l'ai toujours été pour lui.

« Oui ça je le sais suis moi »

Maintenant ?

« Oui »

Et Chiron ?

« Ne t'inquiète pas ton père lui à déjà envoyer un message-iris »

Ah bon ! D'accord j'arrive. Lui dis-je en plongeant.

Je suivis le dauphin peut-être même que j'allais trop vite. Nous nageâmes pendant je dirais un vingtaines de minutes, puis je vis enfin le nouveau palais de mon père. Il était magnifique, le plus beaux de tous les palais.

« Vient ton père est là bas » me dit à nouveau le dauphin.

Merci lui dis-je

« Pourquoi t'arrêtes tu ? »

La pancarte annonce « PALAIS EN CONSTRUCTION »

« Quoi elle est très bien cette pancarte, non ? »

Si, mais je croyais que le palais était déjà reconstruit.

« Non ! »

OK

« Bon, tu viens ? »

Oui !

Bonjour fiston ! Me dit mon père

Bonjour papa

Comment vas-tu ?

Bien et toi ?

Bien

Papa pourquoi voulais tu me voir ?

Persée Jackson comme te la dit Delphin..

Delphin ? L'interrompis-je

Mon lieutenant Roi des Dauphin !

Oui !

Donc comme te le disait Delphin je suis très inquiet à ton sujet.

Mais pourquoi ?

Zeus ! Un éclair déchira le ciel, oui vous allez dire on ne pas voir le ciel sous l'eau, mais si la ont la vu !

Ah ! Oui je suis trop puissant j'oubliais.

Oui ! En tous cas pour lui demain tu dois venir à l'olympe, comme tu veux mais soit discret.

Discret ?

Oui pas de pouvoir.

Ah je voie ! Oui d'accord pas de pouvoir.

Hum !

Demain ?

Oui demain !

À quel heures ?

Dix heures pétantes !

OK

A demain fiston !

A demain papa ! Lui dis-je, car je savais qu'il était inutile de discuter sur ce point de toute manière je le découvrirai demain. Je remonta jusqu'à la plage de la colonie des sangs-mêlés.

Où étais tu ? Me demanda Annabeth

Au palais de mon père, pourquoi cette question ?

Par-ce que on est tous foue d'inquiétude.

Bah pourquoi ça ?

Eh bien tu disparais sans rien laisser, sa ne te rappelle pas quelque chose ça ?

Si, mais Chiron était au courant, c'est Delphin qui m'a dit que mon père lui avait envoyer un message-iris.

Ah ! D'accord. Je ne le savais pas.

Le prochain cou au lieu de m'agresser dès mon retour demande à Chiron !

Oui t'as raison.

Viens on vas voir Grover

Ouais ! Dis-t-elle

Grov ! Salut ! dis-je

Percy ! Annabeth ! Comment allez-vous ?

Bien dit Annabeth

Percy ?

Percy je ce que tu es devenu ! Me dit-il

Oui on peut le dire que sa va !

Oui

que vas tu faire maintenant que tu es devenu Immortel

Je ne sais pas

où pense tu aller ?

C'est pas

Mais... dit Annabeth

Quoi répondais-je

Je vais dans mon bungalow dit la fille d'Athéna

Moi aussi dis-je

A plus dit Grover

A plus lui dis-je

je repartie accompagner de Puits de Sagesse puis alla dans le bungalow N°3 ce-lui de mon père. Je rageai tous les emballages et les vêtements qui jonché sur le sol. Quand j'entendis un toc toc à la porte, je dis « entrez » et me retournais pour accueillir l'inconnu.

Calypso ?

Oui, bonjour Percy, comment vas-tu ?

Bien et vous?

Très bien, que fait-tu ?

Je ramasse mon bazar.

Ah oui en effet, heu... Percy je pense que tu sais pourquoi je suis ici ?

Heu... en vérité non.

Les dieux m'ont demander de t'envoyer un message comme quoi que tu devrait aller les voir dans trois heures.

Quoi ? C'est pas Hermès qui envoie les message habituellement ?

Si mais vu que je loge à l'olympe et que je voulais te voir je me suis proposer pour t'apporter ce message.

D'accord je doit aller voir les dieux dans trois heures.

Oui

OK

A plus tard

C'est ça !

Ah au faite pourquoi veulent-il me voir ?

Ils doivent décidé de ton sort

OK

Elle s'en alla. Comme prévue trois heure plus tard, j'étais a l'olympe, tous les dieux et déesses étaient tous réunie pour moi. Pour décidé si j'allais devoir mourir ou non. Zeus pris la parole le premier :

Fort bien, comme vous le savez nous sommes ici pour décidé du sort de Persée Jackson. Approche. Me dit-il.

Moi je suis pour que tu vive. Me dit mon père

Que ceux qui sont pour que ce jeune homme vive lève la main droite. Dit Zeus.

Poséidon, Athéna, Artémis, Hermès, Apollon, Aphrodite, Héphaïstos, Déméter levèrent la main droite.

Donc ce qui sont contre sont le reste dont Arès, Dionysos etc... Dit Zeus.

Oui dit Poséidon

Tu nous sera très utile. Me dit Zeus

Comme si je n'était pas « utile » avant. Lui dis-je.

Ouais, bref. Dit-il tu peut t'en aller.

Au revoir, ah oui, je n'ai jamais voulus être comme ça.

Je le sais Persée. Me dit mon père. Dit le bonjour à maman de ma part.

Oui promit. Lui dis-je et je partis.

Je retournais à la colonie, j'étais dans mon bungalow quelqu'un frappa à la porte, je me retourne et vois :

Annabeth ?

Oui... Heu Percy comment sa c'est passé avec les Dieux. Me demanda t-elle en rougissant.

Bien, ils disent que je leurs serais « utile. »

Ah ! D'accord ! Je te laisse. Elle partie.


End file.
